Tsubasa Oribe
Tsubasa Oribe (織部つばさ Oribe Tsubasa) is the heroine and playable character of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Her voice actress is Inori Minase. Profile Tsubasa is an eighteen-year-old (seventeen in the Japanese version) high school student and a childhood friend of Itsuki Aoi's, who she secretly has feelings for. Five years before the game begins she was involved in an incident that caused the disappearance of her older sister, Ayaha Oribe, the audience, and other performers; she was the only survivor. After awakening as a Mirage Master, she forms a sisterly bond with Caeda. She joins Fortuna Entertainment in the hopes of becoming a singer like her idol Kiria Kurono, and in hopes of finding her missing sister. Her birthday is December 2. Personality Tsubasa is an optimistic and kind individual, aspiring to be an idol so she can make people happy. She is a little clumsy, stumbling on words or saying what she thinks out loud. Foolhardy and reckless, she has a one track mind but gives it her all. She has been friends with Itsuki since childhood and has a crush on him, but has yet to admit her feelings. She is also an avid fan of Kiria Kurono, even expressing excitement that she's breathing the same air that Kiria does when she first arrives at Fortuna Entertainment. Since forming a bond with Caeda, the two have become almost like sisters. In Game Base Stats Iron Feather Special Hairpin Pegasus Form }} Skills Command Skills Session Skills Passive Skills Radiant Skills Extra Skills Endings Tsubasa Oribe - Amita Girl :With her devilish charm and "Tsubasa's Kiss", Tsubasa wins the public's heart. The catchphrase becomes one of the most trending topics of the year, and she wins an award for Best Commercial. Her acting abilities on Maho were also highly praised, and she wins more and more roles as the days go by... Tsubasa Oribe - Sacred Idol : Thanks to "Fly: You're My Wind," she won various awards starting with Rookie of the Year, and left her name in history as a legendary idol. However, she wasn't satisfied with just that, and continues to work hard during her lessons, aiming for even greater heights. Other Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tsubasa Oribe is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Her given name "Tsubasa" is the Japanese word for wings, referencing the Pegasus Knight class. Trivia *Tsubasa's Carnage Form artwork depicts her wielding the Iron Feather. *Tsubasa stands at 160 cm (5 feet 2 inches), has a blood type of B, weighs at 50 kgs (110 lbs), and her three sizes are 91B-59W-87H. *Tsubasa is the only playable character to perform with more than one performance with other characters. *The three radiant skills Tsubasa gets access to in the story (Feel My Voice, Feel My Soul and Feel My Heart) are named after lines in her debut song "Feel". Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters